Many vehicles incorporate keypads. Some keypads include a touch-sensitive keypad accessible from an exterior of the vehicle. The keypads can be near, for example, a B-pillar or a window of the vehicle.
Doors of the vehicle can lock or unlock in response to a user inputting an appropriate code into the keypad. Other functions of the vehicle can also be controlled through the keypad, such as, for example, locking or unlocking a trunk compartment. The keypad can permit control of such functions from outside the vehicle, and without requiring the user to manipulate a physical latch on the door or to interface directly with a key fob.
The keypads can be disposed adjacent a transparent panel of the vehicle, such as adjacent a rear side window panel of the vehicle. A build-up of contaminants, such as ice, snow, etc., can interfere with a user viewing and interacting with the keypad.